Peel 079 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-01-22/29 & 02-05 ; Comments *John comes to grips with a new technology (because the tracks he wants to play are on CD only). *A listener complains about the yodelling records John has been playing: JP can't play any at the moment because he's run out, but will regale his listeners with them again after he's visited a German supermarket. Sessions *None Tracklisting 22 January 1988 (BFBS) *Fall: 'Guest Informant (12"-Victoria)' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'I'm going to be in one of those miserable Scottish hotels myself this weekend as the John Peel roadshow heads for Edinburgh.') *Abs: 'Hand Me Down (My Silver Boulder Knives) (12"-Turbosphinct)' (Vinyl Solution) *Rumbles: 'Party Life (LP-Jump To Confusion)' (AFM) 29 January 1988 (BFBS) *Pogues: 'South Australia (CD-If I Should Fall From Grace With God)' (Pogue Mahone) According to John, the first CD he has ever played on BFBS. *Sugarcubes: 'Revolution (CDS-Coldsweat)' (One Little Indian) 05 February 1988 (BFBS) :(JP: 'As the sun sinks over the yardarm, as the swallows come back to Capistrano, as the deep purple falls over sleepy garden walls, it's time for another edition of John Peel's Music from BFBS. Here's a record that I played last week, but I like it so much that I'm playing it again thia.') *feedtime: 'Don't Tell Me (7")' (Aberrant) :(JP: 'Every Christmas and New Year in Britain, I do on the radio something called the Festive Fifty. It's one of these things that started out as a joke about 12 years ago and has developed a life of its own. There are times, I must confess, when I feel like clubbing it on the head, but people write in and say, "No no, you must keep it going because it's the only thing that keeps us sane over Christmas and the New Year." In this, I invite people to write in and vote for their favourite records and tracks and session tracks and so forth of the year, and one of the few session tracks to get in this year was by the band CUD from Leeds, and it's their version of the Hot Chocolate favourite.....') *CUD: 'You Sexy Thing (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Abs: 'Jackhammer (12"-Turbosphinct)' (Vinyl Solution) *Buzzcocks: 'What Do I Get? (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'Once again, I find my self in the position of having to apologise to all of those people who've written to the programme and had no response to their letters. This is largely because I try and keep up with them and by and large succeed in doing so, but over the past three or four weeks I've spent much of my weekends battling against the flood waters which encircle Peel Acres, and actually having to like carry children to school across fields and so forth: this is depressing and takes rather a long time, so as I say, this is a genuine excuse for not having replied to your letters.') *27 Devils Joking: 'Where's Bo Diddley When We Need Him (LP-Actual Toons)' (Fundamental) *Primitives: 'Crash (7")' (RCA) *Silly: 'Die Ferne (7")' (AMIGA) A rare example (at the time) of a record from East Germany. *Sinking Ships: 'The Cinema Clock (7")' (Dead Good / Stark) File ;Name *Peel 079 ;Length *00:47:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS